The Angel's Curse
by Natasha AKA Tash
Summary: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so take it easy on me. This fic is basically about Yugi being a half-angel and his impact has on the world when meeting Yami, well to learn more, please read and review! -updated, part.7 is finally up!
1. Part one

The Angel Curse  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters though, I would like to  
  
Note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so take it easy one me.   
  
Introduction- Part One  
  
  
  
Everyone has heard of angels. Beings made with pure souls with wings whiter than a dove. Angels, lived in a realm in the sky and their purpose was to watch over those on Earth and help others in need. There was just one thing wrong with an angel, which few knew about. An angel was empty. It took two halves to complete a person, a dark half and a light one but because an angel was made purely of light, an angel could never be complete.   
Since Angels were never complete without their dark half, some turned evil and became demons, searching for the thing that would complete them. For demons were only another form of an angel except their wings were black and all their light was replaced with darkness. Demons were just as uncompleted as angels, for they punish others for the pain they carried within themselves which in turn made them more empty.   
Darkness can't exist without light and light can't exist without darkness. So both angels and demons needed each other to keep themselves whole but since they were moral enemies, they avoided each other. Angels and Demons fought against each other, never realizing that within themselves were the halves that would complete them eternally. For angels and demons were like zombies, following their duty not their heart or soul. For even if they did, they'll still be left astray for even their heart and soul wasn't complete and couldn't guide them in the right direction.   
For this is the curse of an angel, which in turn is the curse for a demon to never experience true happiness *AKA completion*. This curse will go on for centuries till a half-angel is born on Earth, not knowing of it's angel heretics and becoming a bright young boy named Yugi. Since Yugi was part angel, he was very special for he was very innocent and kind and radiated life which, attracted demons *In other words trouble* and bestowed the truest of friends. This half-angel Yugi was about to come in contact with the strongest being of darkness and this meeting will change world as we know it. For it will bring those of light with those of darkness, restoring a balance that was long ago destroyed in the creation of angels and demons.   
  
  
-End of part one  
  
Well, what did everyone think? No flames please, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I wanted it to be good and unforgettable. 


	2. Part two

Note: I found Yugi is spelled with two U's, not one. So I corrected the spelling in this chapter. I fix the prologue later okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Bummer!  
  
  
Part Two: A birthday Surprise  
  
A young boy with violet eyes and blondish black hair hummed as he walked down the sidewalk which led to his home. Today was his birthday, but for some reason he didn't see any of his friends in school. He hoped that none of friends were sick, he'll call them as soon as he'll reach home. The young boy smiled as he walked on, hoping his mother will be able to celebrate this birthday with him. His mother was an archeologist, and everyday she was in new place figuring out new mysteries plus sending some treasures home to Yuugi. Yuugi sighed, he would trade all he had if he could see more of his mother.   
As Yuugi walked down the street, his spirits dampen as he grew nearer to his house. Maybe he shouldn't go home, he didn't want to know where his mother was today instead of spending his birthday with him. He loved his grandpa and his friends who he cherished but, they couldn't replace the mother that was constantly missing in his life. Yuugi smiled, his mother loved him and so did his grandfather and friends. He was lucky to have them, he had to look on the bright side of things. He was an honor student and had friends he count on. What more could a boy want?   
As Yuugi was about to open the door, one of Yuugi's friends interrupted him. "Hey Yuugi!" yelled Mokuba from across the street. Yuugi smiled and waved at his friend, he forgot that Mokuba was supposed to come over today. Mokuba finally reached Yuugi and took deep breaths since, he stupidly ran the whole way and was practically out of breath where he stood next to Yuugi. "Hi Moku-chan, let's go inside now okay?" Greeted Yuugi as Mokuba nodded and both of them headed inside.  
Yuugi looked around but he couldn't see anything, just as he about to turn on the light. The lights turned on by itself and he saw all friends: Joey who had one hand on the back of his head and another holding a present, Tea who was holding the cake which held 10 candles. *I know Yugi supposed to be in his freshman year in the stop, but come on. He's looks like he's ten years old especially with his cute big eyeballs. Can you blame me? For making him that age* Tristen was grinning with a present in one hand and another to his mouth which he held one of those birthday whistles, even Mai and Bakura were there. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Yuugi!" All of them shouted and Yuugi beamed.   
Mokuba smiled and called out to everyone "Told you, I could distract him long enough for you guys to finish everything." Everyone laughed at that comment and the fun began. Yuugi partied all day, each one of his friends gave him a unique present. Joey, Tristen and Tea pitched in and got Yuugi a brand new bike, Mokuba got him a velvet case for his monster cards, Mai got him new outfit, and Bakura got him a small Ancient Egypt pyramid model and an Egyptian pen. Yuugi was sad when everyone had to leave, but he had such a good time and was very thankful for the surprise party since it lifted his spirits.  
It was not till everyone left, that Yuugi realized his grandpa wasn't at the party and neither was his Mom. Yuugi was getting worried, his grandpa never missed one of his birthday parties. He was usually home, watching out for him or teaching him something new. Yuugi sighed and headed for his room, he was hoping that his grandpa left him a note or something.   
Yuugi opened the door to his room and went inside. He jumped onto his bed and stretched out. Yuugi tried to sleep, but something was bothering him. Yuugi sat up and scanned the room, his eyes spotted a white envelope on top of a square package which was wrapped. Yuugi walked towards the package and picked up the envelope and ripped it open. Yuugi's violet eyes scanned the letter and his eyes grew misty and he was crying hysterically by the end of the letter which read:   
  
Dear Yuugi,  
  
I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for your birthday but I have some bad news for you. I'm so sorry that this had to happen on your special day. Yuugi my dear grandson, I have been informed that your mother, my daughter has caught a deadly virus on one of her travels and died. Before she died, she wanted me to give this to you. It's an ancient puzzle piece from Egypt. I had to leave and bury her remains, I'm sorry I couldn't take you along. I wanted you to enjoy your birthday, not to be miserable because of your mother's death. I found out her last thoughts were of you, for her last words were she loved you. I'm not you illegal guardian Yuugi, I know this is a lot for your young heart and mind to take but I knew you would worry. So I had to tell you the complete truth. I love you Yuugi, please don't hold your pain inside. Just let it all out, for every person needs to cry sometimes. Farewell Yuugi, I'll be home soon.  
  
Love,  
Grandpa.  
  
  
Yuugi cried and cried for hours till finally he stopped for he ran out of tears. Yuugi wrapped the tears from his cheeks and eyes. And he put a weak sad smile on his face, he knew his mother and Grandpa wouldn't want him to be miserable. His mother always said that his smile was as bright as the sun and could warm the coldest of hearts. Yuugi finally focused his eyes on the wrapped package. he gently took off the wrapping paper and opened the box and inside he found pieces of a triangular puzzle with a chain so, the person would put the puzzle around their neck.   
There was a note inside the box that read: Yugi, the greatest gift in my life, I love you. I found this puzzle on one of my travels and I thought of you. I know you love challenges so I wanted to give this to you for your birthday. May all your wishes come true and know I'm always thinking of you. Be happy! - Love Mom. Tears filled Yuugi's eyes once again but this time he blinked them away. He knew his mother wanted him to be happy so he shall. He picked up the different pieces of the puzzle and started to put them together. Just as he fit in the last piece of puzzle, a bright light surrounded him and he felt weaker. And he surrendered to the comforting darkness.   
  
  
-End of part two. 


	3. Part three

Notes: this part, I actually had trouble with but I worked really heard to live up to each reader's inspection, so please don't flame if it's not what you expected. I tried right.  
Warning: You are about to be enter a part where you'll shall be amazed. Okay, so maybe that was a little lame but I surprised some readers. Didn't I?   
  
Chibi-Lave: Get on with the fic, the readers are waiting.  
  
Tash: Oh yeah, I forgot. *blush* I hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
  
Part Three: The Puzzle  
  
(A young beautiful angel with long locks *The hair kind of locks, not the a lock to a door* of ebony and indigo eyes looked longingly at the world below from a soft fluffy cloud. The Angel sighed sadly and whispered softly "I wish I could see the earth and live with the humans. Only the guardian angels get to go to Earth, sometimes I envy the demons. At least they can go from Earth and back to their realms freely while, I'm only permitted here in this realm in the sky where, I can only gaze on the small figures below me. I wanna be down there, not have to be watching far above." The indigo eyes grew misty with tears until a voice of a friend interrupted her thoughts. "Lave, Are you watching the world below again? *sighs dramatically* I just don't get you, why yearn for a world which you can never go to? I mean here, you can roam freely in harmony and peace. Below, the world is plagued with disease, war, hate, and death. Here, those things would never happen." Murmured the concerned friend.   
"I know Mei, I should enjoy this world but I can't. I want to save our people, little by little were dying off. I know were eternal, but I know you sense it too and I'd been plagued with visions. More and more Angels are losing their purity either becoming demons or losing their wings. I think the way to save us lays below, like the legends have told us." Answered the Angel Lave with sadness. Her friend Mei looked at her for a minute than reasoned "Yes, your problemly right but still it's dangerous down there and I never forgive myself if something happened to you because, I led you to a tragic fate." The Angel Lave smiled at her "You won't have to, I can get there on my own, just cover for me. Things will be all right again, I promise" The Angel vowed as she spread her wings and flew downwards, ignoring the pain as the wind tore at her wings. Her friend watched the young angel till she vanished from view and murmured sadly "Somehow, I know you won't come back to us the same. You will fulfill the legend and everything will be lost." A darkness covered the sky realm as the angel Lave grew closer to the world below and her friend's scream echoed through the sky to land on deaf ears for the angel Lave was too far below to help her.)  
  
*Violet eyes opened with terror and a scream was uttered through the frightened boy* Yuugi awoke from the strange vision and his hand automatically flew to his heart which was beating rapidly. What was that? What happened? Yuugi thought as he tried to make sense of his weird dream and clear his mind.   
  
~So your the one spoken in legend~  
  
"Huh? Who are you? Where are you? How are you talking in my head?"  
  
~ (An amused chuckle) Full of questions, aren't you? ~  
  
"Hey! Stop laughing at me! You would be confused too if you were in my place. Please tell me what's going on"  
  
~If you truly want answers, you should arise. It lays within you and the puzzle you completed~  
  
"Huh?" A confused Yuugi uttered as he felt a tugging on his mind and a bright light covered him while, the voice within his head was silent. Yuugi opened his violet eyes to find he was back in his room and was laying in his bed with a cold rag on his forehead. A warm sensation within body, alerted Yuugi, to realize that there was something around his neck. Yuugi blinked and rubbed his eyes but still the chain was around his neck with an attached golden triangular puzzle with a bright weird eye in the middle which reminded Yuugi of an Egyptian symbol, his Mom once showed him.  
Violet eyes soon grew misty as his mind cleared and remembered his Mom was now dead and his grandfather was now his illegal guardian. Yuugi's eyes blinked to stop the unwanted tears from shedding. Boys don't cry, for tears are useless he reminded himself. Yuugi soon distracted himself with the pondering of how, he ended up in his bed in the first place. Yuugi tried to remember what he was doing before but everything was pretty fuzzy except reading the note from his grandfather, opening some kind of package, and putting together a weird puzzle that his Mom gave to him. Yuugi's eyes darted downwards and focused on the puzzle around his neck. His hand grasped the puzzle in a surprisely strong grip, it felt warm to the touch which, for some reason scared Yuugi who quickly let go of it.   
A memory of putting the last piece in the puzzle, suddenly flashed in his mind, but Yuugi couldn't remember what happened after that. There was darkness but there was also plenty of light and weird images. There was a stranger's smoothing deep voice which was pleasant but at the same time very frightening. Yuugi shook his head to clear his thoughts as he grew tired and fell asleep before, he could see his puzzle glowing or the dark figure which emerged and gazed at him and put a hand to his forehead as if checking for a fever. The dark figure seemed to sigh with relief as he removed the wet rag from Yuugi's forehead and watched Yuugi sleep peacefully for a moment before vanishing into the puzzle and the puzzle's glow stopped as well.  
As this was occurring, night had fallen and moon shone through Yuugi's bedroom window but instead of the moon being white and enchanting. The moon seemed to be red and radiated evil which would frighten even the bravest of souls. The light of the moon seemed to cast shadows, instead of light and it grew ever closer to the sleeping boy. A harsh cruel deep voice echoed throughout the night with: "Sleep well young Yuugi for your judgment, has begun!" The sickening laughter echoed as well, a laughter that would make kids pee their pants and even grown-up get goose-bumps and run for cover. It seemed that Yuugi is in for an adventure but is he ready?  
  
  
-End of Part three  
  
  
Tash: So how does everyone like part three? Is it good? Do you want more? Oh well, your going to have to wait to know what Yuugi going to have to go through, and where Yami will make his quest's appearance. Plus who's the strange cruel voice that seems to want to make Yuugi's life a living hell. Review and you'll find out! Aren't I cruel?  
  
Chibi-Lave: Oh stop being Dramatic! Your scaring the viewers!  
  
Tash: I'm not! I'm not scaring you readers, I'm I? *silence*  
  
Chibi-Lave: See!  
  
Tash: *Growls*   
  
Chibi-Lave: *gulps* Just review so, she won't hurt me. 


	4. Part Four

Notes: Finally what the fans have been waiting for, chapter 4 has come out. I finally got off of my lazy butt and decided to write chapter four. I hope it's good, please no flames if it's too short or haven't lived up to anyone's expectations, I just really wanted to continue this fic and I'm hoping everyone will like it. I sorta put this part off for months. I'm truly sorry, I meant to continue it but never got the chance.  
  
Chibi-Lave: No one cares, they came to read the fic, that you been putting off for months now.  
  
Tash: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Chibi-Lave: You would, after all you let your readers wait, what kind of author are you?  
  
Tash: *pout* I was busy  
  
chibi-Lave: yea right! Get on with the fic, and it better be good. Or you'll be in BIG trouble!  
  
Tash: *gulp* Uh oh, all right here's the fic. Well not really this is basically the preview, the whole chapter will probably be out this weekend. Sorry to all those fans out there, who want the chapter now. No worrys, it be out soon.   
  
  
Part Four: Unwanted Memories (Updated)  
  
("Sleep my little angel, close your tired eyes. Dream away your troubles so I can once again see your merry eyes. I love you more than anything. More than life itself. You are my little angel, my baby, my darling, my gift from above. My beautiful little angel, please close your lovely eyes and dream only of happiness within your mind and soul. So fall asleep my little angel." A young woman sang to her little baby boy with bright violet eyes and mixed fluff of blondish-ebony locks on top of the small head. "Sleep well my little tenshi (angel)" Whispered the loving mother to her son as he kissed him gently on his forehead.)   
Yugi's violet eyes flew open, his vision blurry since his eyes were filled with tears. His eyes blinked repeatedly to clear his vision and his hands wiped away his tears. "Mom." Yugi murmured sadly to himself, as his mind thought back to his dream of his mother. His mother loved to sing him to sleep, she always called him her little angel. As his vision cleared and the tears dried, violet eyes widen in surprise. Instead of the familiar sight of his room, he was in another room filled with toys and wonders. It was a room out of one of his dreams, it was almost too wonderful to be true. _Where Iam I?_ Yugi thought as his violet eyes scanned the room, his hand unconsciously going around the puzzle still around his neck.   
The puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed faintly as the he was startled from his thoughts by a loud noise. Violet eyes widened in surprise as he witnessed each toy one by one come alive in front of him. A cute brown teddy bear smiled at the awed boy and walked over to Yugi with it's fluffy arms spread to give the young boy a hug. Yugi snapping out of his daze smiled, not noticing his glowing puzzle as he picked up the happy teddy bear and hugged the bear tightly. His violet eyes closed as he lost his mind to a fond but painful memory.  
  
Flashback:   
A young man with long golden-chestnut strands woven in a braid and friendly violet eyes smiled as he watched his child playing with a little puppy he found. A young woman stood next to the man, her violet eyes shone as she watched the child play and she smiled as well, it was oblivious the couple loved their child dearly. The young man and the young woman looked at each other and smiled "Yugi, come here sweety, we'll like to speak to you," the couple called out to the beaming young Yugi as his large violet eyes lit up with happiness while his blondish-ebony strands of hair blew in the wind. "I'm coming Mommy, I'm coming daddy!" Yugi yelled back as he ran over to his parent's awaiting embrace. "Happy Birthday son!" the two parents whispered to their child as Yugi's face lit up with happiness as his parents handed him a cute little brown teddy bear with a bright red heart on it's tummy. "I love it, I'll cherish it always." Yugi murmered as he hugged the the teddy bear tightly to his chest and smiled. This is the best present ever, Yugi thought as his parents hugged him once more.   
  
-End of Flashback  
  
Yugi's violet eyes opened slowly as the memory fainted from his mind, tears filled his eyes as darkness surrounded his small form, he hugged the teddy bear tighter and shivered. _What's going on?_ Yugi thought as he felt himself growing weaker, his light aura began to faint, being consumed by the darkness. "Someone help me." Yugi pleaded as the pain spread through his body, it felt as through needles were pricking his skin all over, the pain was unbearable and Yugi soon found himself gradually surrounding to the comforting darkness, his puzzle grew brighter as he lost consciousness.   
  
-End of Chapter  
  
Tash: So what did everyone think? I hope it lived up to peoples expectations. Please review! I know I haven't updated this story in a while but school been overwhelming. But I want to thank everyone that's reviewed this story so far and please continue to read this story and hopefully enjoy it. If anyone noticed, I changed the title of this chapter, I think the new one is more appropriate, don't you think? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of an angel's curse Part Five: Darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
**


	5. Part Five

Author Notes: Okay, I'm sorry for making all you readers wait so long for a chapter, I don't think I'll finish this chapter yet, but I promise I'll finish it soon. I just hope you like this part and will continue reading this fanfic even though I been very slow when it came to updating.   
  
Part Five: Darkness  
  
A beautiful teenage boy with violet eyes closed in a deathlike sleep and blondish black-hair was laying on a dark bed surrounded by darkness. The young boy's body radiated an aura of pure light, that lit up the void of darkness, luring the shadows in the darkness for they moved closer to the boy, yearning to consume his light. A cold voice stopped the dark demons in their tracks as it growled, "Stay away from him, he's mine." The demons backed away from the beautiful boy that aura radiated an alluring innocence and purity. "Awake now, my beautiful Yugi, " The cold voice purred affectionately as a hand reached out, about to touch Yugi's soft strands of hair, suddenly the cold figure noticed the glowing pyramid around the boy's neck. "What do we have here?" The cold figure murmured as pyramid glowed brighter and a light emerged out of the shimmering object as a tall slender figure appeared with Cold Crimson-colored eyes and hair and features similar to Yugi except the figure had a blend of black and red strands of hair and the features were more colder and mature than the young boy on the bed. "Ahh Yami, how nice to see you." The cold figure purred as Yami glared coldly in return, the image of a golden Egyptian eye glowed on his forehead for a moment, as an invisible force pushed the head demon away from the angelic Yugi.   
"Stay away from him!" Yami shouted angrily as he took Yugi into his arms, vowing to protect his light, not noticing how perfectly Yugi fit in his arms. "Now don't be haste Yami, I can hurt your little light so easily with just a snap of my fingers. Don't taste my patience." Warned the head-demon as it's cold blue eyes watched Yami with anger and slight amusement as Yami glared coldly at him, holding Yugi more tighter in his arms. The head-demon laughed and snapped his fingers as Yugi groaned and opened his violet eyes only to gasp in surprise and pain. The head-demon laughed cruelly as he watched Yugi cry out in pain as Yami tried to soothe him. "There's nothing you can do Yami, you may have powers but you now depend on him until you lift the curse. Your in my realm now and I control what happens here." The head demon growled out as Yami glared at him with renewed hatred and anger.  
Violet eyes became blank as tremendous pain flowed through his body as though he was repeatedly being struck by lightning. _Somebody help me, _Yugi thought as he felt his form being embraced gently but tightly, he felt himself getting weaker but he felt strangely safe and warm as he lost consciousness again. Yami looked down at Yugi with worry, _Hang on Yugi, I'll get you out of here somehow,_ Yami vowed to himself as held Yugi tighter, lending him some of his energy to replace the energy he was rapidly losing. Suddenly, Yami felt a great dark power, as he watched the head-demon shake with fear as a cruel deep voice was heard, "You dare disobey me, You fool. Good-bye." The head-demon didn't even have time to scream as it's soul was shred to pieces and it's body broke into pieces like shattered glass. Yami's crimson eyes watched this all, before he reverted his focus on Yugi's blank violet eyes and languid body. Yami felt his body becoming weaker as he willingly gave his energy to Yugi to keep his light alive, as the cold deep voice was heard once again "Leave now!" The voice ordered as Yami still holding Yugi was transported out of the darkness. If Yami listened more carefully, he would have heard the faint whisper "Thank you Yami," from the same cold deep voice that helped them.  
Cold Indigo eyes watched the figures vanish, "Yugi, someday we'll meet again, be safe now."  
  
-End of Part Five  
  
Tash: I really hope everyone loves this part, I really didn't know I'll be able to finish it, but I couldn't stop myself from writing more. I hope all the readers love this part and continue to read and review. I really do appreciate all your reviews and I'll try to update this fanfic quicker and finish it before the end of this summer. Once again I want to thank my readers and I hope part five lived up to all the reader's expectations, please continue to read and enjoy. 


	6. Part Six

Author's Notes: All right all your readers out there, I finally updated this fic and it just might be the part you'll all been waiting for. Maybe Yuugi will finally meet Yami? Or he'll discover the secrets of his past? Or even lose himself into darkness? Who knows? Read and find out!  
  


_"Parting is all we know of heaven.  
And all we need of hell."  
  
-Emily Dickinson  
  
_

Part Six: Hopeful Parting  
  
(A young beautiful one year old boy with bright innocent violet eyes and blondish-black hair smiled merrily at his mother. "Mommy!" He called out as he saw his mother gazing intensely at a person that seemed to be made up of the shadows. Curious, the young boy walked closer and listened and watched the scene that played out before him intently. "Lave, your judgment has begun, you have waste enough time here; It is time for you to return to the realm of light as ordered by the high council." An emotionless voiced ordered coldly to the unsuspecting mother. Lave's indigo eyes widened and her eyes filled with tears as she stared into the familiar face of her bestfriend Mei. _Mei, what has happened to you? What have they done to you? You feel so cold, so cold. It's like your missing your soul but that's impossible unless your fallen. _Lave thought sadly as she stared into once warm blue eyes that were now blank and devoid of emotion and soul. Lave looked down and her hands curled into angry fists before she calmly and angrily replied "Never! I never return to that place and become a puppet like you! I'm happy here, you hear me? Happy. I'm free and I found what was missing in my life and I'm **complete** now. I can never return to who I once was, even for you. I am human now and I love every minute of it." The Dark form of Mei looked at Lave blankly, "Don't be foolish, you have no reason to stay, your lover is dead now and he'll shall never return. You have nothing here, nothing. Now come, return to your home." Mei hissed in more of a wild animal growl than human speech. A dark aura surrounded Mei and a long sword made of darkness, appeared in her hand, she directed the sword towards Lave in a threat that clearly stated Lave will come now or die. It was in that exact moment, a baby's voice cried in pain, the darkness radiating off of the Demonic Mei was draining the child's body of it's energy. Lave's eyes darken with surpressed emotion as she felt her baby in pain, "Yuugi, no!" She cried out as she ran over to the trembling form of her baby, embracing him in her arms and easing his pain with her angelic powers until he fell into a light slumber. "It's all right Yuugi, she won't hurt you again, I'll make sure of that." Lave whispered into Yuugi's ear as she glared coldly at Mei who was now staring at awe at Yuugi. "Your child.....Lave.....my friend....I'm sorry....run....Lave...far...away......I...can't control..........myself....it's too late.....for me....but...not for you....quick, hurry....before it's too.....late." Mei mumbled as her body starting trembling as she fought the control she was under, she knew she would lose and perish but as long as her friend survived with the child of legends then the future would be saved. Lave whispered a tearful farewell as she held Yuugi tighter within her arms, she ran off and disappeared into the light, never looking back, always never looking back).  
  
Yuugi's violet eyes opened slowly as his tired boy regained it's energy, he found himself back inside his room and he wondered if everything he seen had been a dream, as he looked towards the windows to see dawn approaching. _I feel so strange and I feel so exhausted as though my body hasn't resting in weeks but at the same time I feel happy as though I'm more complete somehow. _Yuugi thought, as his mind automatically blocked the painful memories he had, underlying in his subconscious. Yuugi yawned tiredly and stretched, his eyes darting around the room, feeling as though something was missing and then he felt it. A warm fuzzy feeling flowed over his body, making him shiver and feel wonderfully at ease at the same time. Yuugi looked down and found himself staring dazedly at the golden pyramid on his lap, that was once around his neck, just a few moments earlier. _How did it get there?" _He thought and he cried out as his mind supplied him with answers, brief flashes of darkness and pain filled his senses and he passed out once again, never noticing the faint glow of his puzzle that grew brighter and brighter as a figure emerged from within its confines. "Let me ease your pain." The figure whispered gently to the unconscious Yuugi as the figure smoothed Yuugi spikeie locks and softly touched his scalp with the tip of fingers, gently easing Yuugi's pain that resulted from being exposed to darkness as the bits of strong magic within himself poured itself within Yuugi, bringing color back into his skin tone and smoothing Yuugi's anxiety and agony.  
  
-A few moments later-  
  
Yuugi's Grandfather finally came home from the funeral, he checked on Yuugi before going to get some rest; Smiling faintly as he watched his grandson sleep peacefully, clutching the last present from his mother within his hands. "Be strong Yuugi. Everything will work itself out, you'll see," but little did Yuugi's grandfather know that things were going to become much worst before things would ever get better.  
  
After Yuugi's grandfather left, Yuugi's violet eyes opened, this time finding himself within a familiar room, he been in, only once before. Despite Yuugi's pain, his soul room was as beautiful and pure as he left it, it was still filled with toys and wonderment; Every child's dream but now another treasure was added to the room, a picture of Yuugi's parents. Yuugi found himself once again lost in the enchantment of the room, his violet eyes looking over the room with awe, his eyes finally landed on the picture of his parents and his eyes noticeably filled with tears and he climbed off the bed to go over to it. As soon as the picture was in his grasp, Yuugi embraced it, holding it close to his heart. _Mom, Dad, what do I do now? I lost both of you and I'm so confused, I see visions of things that I don't understand. I need your guidance more than ever and your not here when I need you and you promised you would always be. I'm not strong enough on my own, I need your support and your love more than ever. I'm so lost without you. So very lost. _Yuugi thought sadly as he closed his eyes, tears trailing down his cheeks, making him appear more like the fallen angel he was nicknamed by, his mom. A bright light surrounded his body and pure white wings slowly emerged from his back, sparkling with radiance and hue. Yuugi's clothes changed into a silverly-white robe and sparkled brightly as Yugi's entire body glowed and his violet eyes opened, the once bright orbs, blank and lifeless.  
"Yuugi, I will always be there for you. If not in body, in spirit Yuugi, your my life, my soul, my treasure, I love you more than anything and I could never truly leave you." The kind familiar voice of Yuugi's mother whispered within his mind as he lost himself in the lure of angelic harmony. He felt nothing but calm and happiness as he was engulfed in the light magic, his mother's spirit appeared before him, giving him a warm embrace easing his suffering for the moment. The moment seemed perfect, the mother embracing her child but it was not as beautiful as it looked, it was oblivious Yuugi's mother was troubled even through her happiness of being united with her son, she knew what she had to do to save him. "Please Yuugi, stop it! Your not ready yet, it'll destroy you. please Yuugi, you shall always have me, this power will only ease your pain for a little awhile until it eventually takes your soul, claiming it eternally, leaving you alone and empty as an angel's life truly is. Please Yuugi, stop this power while you can!" Yuugi's mother stern voice rang clear through Yuugi's mind in warning, spiritually trying to save her son from the danger he unknowingly let himself in but Yuugi couldn't listen, he was lost. Yuugi's mother cried out as she felt her connection with her son fading, soon he'll be lost, with one final burst of strength, she used her magic to contact Yuugi's other half. "Save him!" She pleaded the dark spirit before she faded away, with one final glance at her son who looked so peaceful and happy but she knew the price of this tranquilness and didn't want her son to suffer but the selfless part of her, wanted Yuugi to stay happy even if it was fake, she didn't want to destroy his connection with his angelic side but if he embraced it, his soul would be lost.  
The puzzle that now laid forgotten on the bed, began to glow brightly and Yami emerged from it's confines once again; His crimson eyes were glowing with emotion and he appeared more dark and dangerous than ever before. Yami closed his eyes and transported himself into his light's soul-room, he was unprepared for the sight before him. Yuugi was beautiful, his dove-like wings were spread out as if appearing to fly away, and his entire body was glowing and his beauty more clearly apparent than ever before. For Yami, this sight was very "distracting," but he knew what he had to do, although the pure light did affect him painfully, Yami endured the agony for Yuugi and walked through the pure light shield around Yuugi's form and embraced Yuugi tightly. Immediately Yuugi's body stoped glowing and he grew limp in Yami's arms, his wings folding then slowly returned into his back. "Yuugi." Yami whispered, his crimson eyes filled with worry as he looked on the frail figure within his arms. Yuugi body seemed so languid, that it began to worry Yami greatly, he wondered if his aibou was permanently damaged from his transformation. Not thinking of the consequences of his actions, Yami began to transfer his energy into Yuugi, replacing the energy, Yuugi lost but in doing so, Yami starting to get weaker and weaker, losing his essence. Before Yami completely vanished, he made sure Yuugi was okay and gently bestowed his form on the bed.   
As Yami was about to leave to restore his energy, a bright figure appeared before him with indigo eyes and long ebony locks of hair. "Here Yami, this will help you. Please watch over Yuugi, there is so much that he doesn't know. Always make him aware there is always hope even in parting." Lave advised Yami before giving him a pendent with a blood red ruby in his center that glowed with magic before vanishing. Yami stared at the pendent, he felt oddly drawn to it and he unconsciously put the pendent around his neck, he was surprised as his body was renewed with energy and he smirked faintly. "I guess angels are good for something." He murmured to himself as he turned to leave but he felt a tugging on his wrist, surprised he turned around to see that Yuugi was unconsciously holding onto his hand, as Yami tried to tug his hand away, Yuugi whimpered and held on tighter, Yami soon realized that Yuugi wasn't going to let him go anytime soon so he sighed and slowly crawled into bed with Yuugi, and led next to him. "Sleep well Yuugi," Yami whispered with a faint smile, not even truly realizing the smile was there as he gently kissed Yuugi on his forehead before laying down for a well deserved rest. He never noticed the angelic woman with indigo eyes that watched Yuugi and him, "Be safe you two, be strong, you will need all your strength to overcome the pains soon to come."   
  
-end of part 6  
  
So what's does everyone think? Can you guess who Yami is? What will happen to Yami and Yuugi next? Find out in the next part, coming soon. I hope all you readers and fans enjoy this chapter, I worked really hard on it.   



	7. Part Seven

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise I'll make a better effort to update my fics from now on. Get ready for a twist, I hope you like it, I wanted to have my favorite characters in it, so I guess it is sort of a crossover.  
  
It may take awhile..  
  
To regain my heart..  
  
Because so many times..  
  
It's been torn all apart..  
  
-Sara Patterson  
  
Part 7: Regaining One's Heart  
  
( "Duo, I don't want to lose you." Lave cried as she stared into blank violet eyes. "It is all right Hee-chan, I'll live. I'll only be going for a little while, I'll come back for you and Yugi." Duo whispered sadly as he stared into her bright indigo eyes that gradually changed into a cobalt hue. The most beautiful woman transformed into a beautiful man with dark-brown messy locks of hair and cold cobalt eyes. "How long did you know?" Heero whispered as he stared into Duo's dark eyes. Heero had recently found out that there was incantation on him, he could transform at will to his angelic form Lave or to his human form Heero but in doing so, Heero grew weak easily and knew that one day he would have to choose between the forms or he'll end up dying from the curse put upon him, the curse that would lead to his son's death unless he found a way to protect him. "Duo, you can't leave me. We can't both leave Yugi, he won't be able to handle it, his power is uncontrollable." Pleaded Heero but Duo smiled sadly at him as his body slowly vanished into the night's air. Heero stared at the spot that Duo once lay in shock, silent tears streaming down his face, he looked away at the angelic sleeping form of his son and sighed, "I won't be able to protect you both, will I?" He asked himself sadly as he too vanished, he knew what he must do. The next day Lave's grandfather was informed of her death on one of her travels ).  
  
Yuugi bright violet eyes opened and he sat up in bed, his body covered with sweat and his mind racing with the brief images he saw in his dreams. For some reason, Yuugi felt safe, warm, and content for a time as he lay in bed; He never wanted to leave it but at the same time, he felt an inner sadness from recent events. What are these images I keep seeing, are they trying to tell me something? Yuugi thought as an image of a man with dark brown locks of messy hair and cold cobalt eyes flashed in his mind for a moment as he stared in space, lost in his own thoughts. A soft groan interrupted Yuugi thoughts and Yuugi finally noticed there was warm body laying next to him. A young man with spikily dark strands of black hair blended with red strands of hair, tanned complexion, and black clothes was laying in his bed. Yuugi gasped slightly as he realized the young man resembled him a little and his arms were wrapped Yuugi's body, keeping him in place. The man looked really familiar and then Yuugi remembered a name to go with the handsome face, Yami. "Yami." Yuugi whispered unconsciously as he stared at Yami's profile, he had to admit the Yami was very good looking and Yuugi found himself transfixed on his image, Yuugi never had such a feeling of contentment as he had in this stranger's arms and he found himself settling back down on the bed and cuddling Yami's warm body. I feel safe here and content, please just let me stay here a little longer. Yuugi thought as he closed his eyes, not noticing the crimson eyes that had opened and were staring at him with affection.  
  
Good morning Yuugi, its nice to see your looking well. Do you remember anything? A deep voice questioned inside Yuugi's mind, startling him from his peace-like state he had within Yami's arms.   
  
Who are you? Yuugi thought fearfully, why was he hearing voices in his head, had he gone crazy? The voice sounded familiar too. Had he heard it once before?  
  
The deep warm voice chuckled before reply once again in Yuugi's mind. I'm hurt Yuugi, you don't remember me. We spoke once before and I been watching over you since you completed that puzzle. For some reason, your innocence and purity seem to attract trouble. You are definitely going to be handful but I don't mind the trouble if I can live off your essence until I gained my strength back and remove this curse put upon me The deep voice stated with both amusement and bitterness, Yuugi could feel the voice within his mind was both amused at Yuugi's confused demeanor and angered at his imprisonment.   
  
I don't understand. Are you Yami? Your voice does sound familiar, I feel as though I heard it before, wait a minute. Your the one that told me my puzzle held the key to you speaking within my mind. I'm I right? Are you that person? Yuugi thought anxiously as he felt his other voice smirk in amusement.  
  
About time you figured it out, yes Yuugi I'm your Yami. (this statement caused Yuugi to blush) Your my aibou, my partner and my life. I can't live without you and I been searching for you for quite a long time. That puzzle you hold in your hand has been my prison for many years. I was betrayed by my comrade in arms and my essence was trapped within this puzzle, I was cursed to be unable to regain my strength and power until I find the other half of my soul. That is you Yuugi, you are the only one that can complete me and your soul gives my soul life but I must warn you that I won't be an easy being to live with, I have many enemies and it seems your life will be constant danger due to the puzzle you hold around your neck, contains my power and my soul, without it I am helpless and if it is taken away from you, both you and I will be destroyed and I will remain trapped within this puzzle for eternity. Yami explained to the baffled Yuugi.   
  
So we complete one another, I still don't understand but I'll help you in anyway possible. You must have been lonely trapped within that puzzle. I'll help you in anyway I can but can you tell one thing? What happened to me? Why do I feel so weak? Why I'm I seeing these weird images Everytime I sleep? Why are people after you and me? What is so special about me? What's been happening to me for the past hours. Yuugi questioned Yami, his heart beated rapidly as he stared into the most amazing crimson-red eyes he ever seen. Truthfully Yuugi never saw a person with red eyes before but there was something poetic and beautiful about Yami's eyes. Yuugi could feel himself liking Yami more and more as he spend more time in his presence, Yuugi didn't realize he was projecting his emotions to Yami who stared at him in both awe and amusement. Yami never realized how innocent and naive Yuugi was but it seemed the young half-angel was so benevolent that he would offer his help to a stranger trapped within a puzzle and Yami knew he had to protect Yuugi if not from evil forces after him, his own self could endanger him.   
  
Yuugi your a very special being, you are not human. You are the child of a demon and angel and you possess the powers of both but your a child of prophecy and it seems you hold powerful light powers in order for you not to fall into darkness, I will be your guardian and provide that darkness you need in order to become a complete human. You see every being need light and darkness within their soul, if they only have one, they will soon perish and will always remain empty. For some reason, humans don't have that problem, they are automatically born with light and darkness within them but angels and demons are only born with one part within them and they have fought for many years because of it. Yuugi you been seeing shadows of your past, they should end now that we have finally meet, the images you seen will make sense as you learn who you are. As for your weak state, your powers are controlled by your emotions when you felt sadness, you attracted darkness and it had tried to pull you within you depths, you unconsciousness opened a gape to a powerful parallel universe to your own, which is where the demons dwell. For whatever reason, you can't fully control your powers and your transformation into an angel took a lot out of you, I have to give you my energy to revive you. I will be your protector and guardian from now on so do try to be careful. As long you have that puzzle Yuugi, I am yours to command and I belong to you. Yami explained to curious Yuugi, he stared into the innocent violet eyes and he knew he had a lot of work to do. How was he going to betray a boy that looked at him with such eyes? Yami never thought anyone could be innocent until he met Yuugi and Yami truly wished he never set eyes on the boy for the boy was unconsciously changing him, before he wouldn't care about anyone but himself, he was once the proud prince of the demon realm, the second in power, only to the God of Death, Shinigami. During his last mission, he was betrayed by his fellow comrade Pegasus; the blond blue eyed demon had put a curse on him, he somehow angered some God named Osirus and he cursed him to be stripped of his powers, title, and body to forever remain into Egyptian puzzle until his soulmate releases him from his confides. Yami looked towards the puzzled Yuugi and smiled slightly, could this child really be his soulmate? Yami sensing Yuugi was troubled, gently touched his face, pouring a little bit of his magic within him to put Yuugi to asleep.  
  
Yami stared at the sleeping form of Yuugi, a slight blush covered the beautiful boy's cheeks and he seemed so peaceful in his sleep. Yami knew Yuugi was his weakness but at the same time Yami found himself not caring this boy could lead to his downfall. Yami didn't realize the ice around his heart was slowly melting and the goodness hidden deep within him was getting ready to be released. All Yami had on his mind at the exact moment was Yuugi, he vowed as he stared at the angelic face that he would protect Yuugi from harm and mend his heart. For now, Yami was content that Yuugi was his aibou and the child innocence and light would could confind his hunger and keep him alive. Yami knew his mission and knew that one day he would have to kill Yuugi but for now, for this brief moment, Yami let go of his doubts and a smile unconsciously spread across his face. He had found his heart and it was beautiful.   
  
-End of part 7  
  
Well, that's part 7, I hope everyone likes, part 8 will be up soon  



End file.
